USS Valentine conn officers
This the list of the USS Valentine conn officers. Named *Wendy Anderson (chief flight controller) *Murphy *Johnson *Phillips Unnamed Conn ensign (2364) This command division ensign stood in for Wendy Anderson when she volunteered for the mission to arrest the Aokian criminals. He reported that a Aokian battle cruiser was on a intercept course. He was told to divert the power to engines and maneuver their way around the battle cruiser. Later he told the captain that three more ships are closing in, all dreadnoughts. Later he told the captain that another Galaxy class cruiser has entered the system he identified it as Admiral Hayes' ship. (TNA: "Adventure") Later he stood in for Wendy Anderson when she beamed aboard the USS Tsilon. Later he got infected by the intoxication that was brought aboard the USS Valentine. (TNA: "Mission: Tsilon") Conn officer (2364) This command division officer stood in for Wendy Anderson during the night shift. (TNA: "The Test") He also passed the Klingons, K'Targh and K'Varek in the engineering deck. (TNA: "The Klingons") He cheered on a ballerina as she went dancing in the cargo bay. Later when Johnson came, he exclaimed "Captain! What the-?!" (TNA: "A Strange New Galaxy") He also walked in a corridor when Johnson entered the holodeck. (TNA: "Holodeck Malfunction") He also worked on the bridge when some of the senior staff went to the planet's surface. (TNA: "The Law") He filled in for Wendy Anderson when she joined the away team to Zyjon. (TNA: "The Ferengi") He walked in a corridor when Admiral John Harrington and his wife came on board. (TNA: "The De-Aging Admiral") He walked in a corridor when Captain Johnson carried Dewin Decker's heavy luggage. (TNA: "Safe Haven") Later that year, he was working on the bridge when Wendy Anderson was left in command of the Valentine while a virus was spreading on the ship. However he himself got the virus and had to report to sickbay. (TNA: "Survivors") Later he passed Captain Johnson, Commander Williams and Admiral McDonald when the three left the transporter room. (TNA: "The Mystery At Starfleet") Later while Wendy Anderson was taking care of the humans of the 21st century (with the exception of Robert Dunn who was on the bridge at the time), he manned the conn and reported that the Romulan warbird was being pulled by Occona's ship via tractor beam. He got ordered to move to closer to destroy their tractor beam. (TNA: "The Frozen Humans") In 2365, he walked with Lieutenant Connery in a corridor when he saw Counselor Decker with a child. (TNA: "The Unexpected Child") Later he worked on the bridge when the Valentine encountered Hemeox and was present when he killed Ensign Hull. (TNA: "The Experiment") Later he served as the conn officer when Professor Edwin Annis took over the ship. (TNA: "The Self-aware Hologram") and when Resserians took over the ship. (TNA: "The Undercover Aliens") Later, he passed Dr. Allman, and Counselor Decker when the two entered the ready room next to the bridge. (TNA: "The Mute") Later he had a drink in the bar when Jeffery Johnson and Paul Schmidt talked about the Klingons. (TNA "The Renegade") Female conn officer (2365) .]] This conn officer worked as a conn officer aboard the Valentine in 2365. She served as the conn officer when the Valentine took Ambassador Verox and his chorus on board. (TNA: "The Mute") Flight controller (2364) This command division officer served as a flight controller aboard the USS Valentine in 2364. (TNA: "Stuck in the Past") Later he manned a station on the bridge. (TNA: "The Test") Category:USS Valentine personnel Category:Starfleet command division personnel